


A Night in the Bathroom

by pyrosgf



Series: Lost Without You Verse [4]
Category: Hanson, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's sick, Tommy spends all night in the bathroom with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy groans to himself again when Viggo asks where his Daddy is for the hundredth time. 

“Buddy, remember I told you he’s not feeling well. I’m sure he’ll be up to tucking you in again soon,” Tommy replies, hoping that it won’t end up being a lie. 

“But…” Viggo starts and Tommy gives him a stern look before tucking the blankets beneath him. 

Tommy is relieved when Viggo nestles down into the sheets instead of continuing to whine. He’s gone through the same routine for the past three nights since Taylor contracted the flu and by now Tommy is pretty sure he’s going to lose his mind before Tay is up and about again. It’s worth it though, knowing Taylor is getting to rest. He does the rest of the nightly routine, tucking in each child, explaining once again that daddy is resting to everyone, and kissing each little cheek before turning out the lights. The day was long and Tommy is more than ready to fall into bed with Taylor and die for a little while.

Tommy drags himself to their room, unable to believe that it’s almost ten and he’s ready to crash. That is until he catches sight of their bed and the lack of Taylor in it. “Tay,” Tommy calls out quietly at the bathroom door. 

“Fine, I’m fine,” Taylor replies weakly and Tommy isn’t buying. 

Tommy prepares himself for the worst and opens the door. It’s even more upsetting than he had anticipated. Taylor is lying on the cold tile, trembling. “You look really fine,” Tommy sighs, and leans down to help Taylor up. 

“No,” Taylor shakes his head and refuses all attempts to be moved. “Just gonna have to puke again in five minutes.”

“I thought we were over that part.” Tommy flops down with his back against the bathtub. Tommy’s close enough to for him to put his head in Tommy’s lap and when he does Tommy strokes his hair. 

“My body didn’t get the memo.” Taylor whispers.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Nothing you could do, and you were getting the kids down. It’s bad enough you have to handle them and they have to keep their distance from me.” 

“Yeah, I know, but still.” Tommy hates this, hates seeing Taylor sick, but hates the idea even more when Taylor is alone. No Tommy can’t stop it, but he can be there to comfort him. 

“I know,” Taylor says. 

They sit quietly for a few minutes, Tommy running his fingers through Taylor’s hair, his eyes drooping with the weight of the day. He’s startled when Tay jolts up to hover over the toilet again. Tommy winces at the way Taylor’s whole body goes tense before finally expelling what little Tommy knows is in his stomach. Tommy gets up and heads out of the bathroom long enough to grab a spare blanket from the closet and a pillow from their bed. When he returns Taylor is still hugging the bowl. Tommy deposits the blanket and pillow by the tub and grabs a washcloth and runs it under cold water. Before settling back against the tub he drapes the washcloth over Taylor’s neck. Taylor shivers and heaves again before croaking his thanks. Tommy just hums and flops down with the pillow behind his back and waits until Taylor is finished. 

“I don’t even know how there’s anything left,” Taylor groans and lies back down, his head in Tommy’s lap again. Tommy grabs the blanket and after getting it unfolded he tosses it out over Taylor’s body and watches it settle over Tay’s frail form. Taylor sighs and curls up into a fetal position, letting Tommy soothe him. 

The whole night is spent much the same way. They each doze in between Taylor’s vomiting spells and Tommy occasionally leaves to grab more water for them. He knows Taylor needs to keep hydrated. By six Taylor has managed a whole hour without puking so Tommy gets up on stiff legs and wakes Taylor. Taylor grumbles when Tommy helps him onto his feet, but Tommy gets the feeling that Taylor’s body is done with vomiting for a while. He knows Taylor will be much more comfortable in their bed. He pulls back the sheets and Taylor slides into bed. Tommy tucks Taylor in and it seems like days instead of hours ago that he’d done the same thing with the kids. Just as he thinks that he might get to nap for a few minutes in bed with Taylor, the alarm goes off. He’s reminded that it’s time to get the kids ready for school. Taylor sleeps on when Tommy bats at the alarm clock. It’s going to be another zombie Tommy kind of day apparently, but looking at a sleeping Taylor, he can’t help but be reminded that it’s worth it.


End file.
